The aims of this project are to establish the scientific basis for obtaining fine-resolution 2-deoxyglucose activity labeling in primate brain and retina, to develop ancillary methods to assist interpretation of the resultant autoradiograms, and to apply these advances to biological studies. Investigations of the chemistry of withdrawal of label from tissue have revealed that the mechanism is the process of Desorption. This theoretical description indicates that label stays in place or leaves the tissue but does not wander. As a practical matter, conditions and solvents can now be specified for minimal loss of label during the various steps. Indeed, we find that 98% of the label is retained in place by this new fine-resolution method. Double label trials, taking rate of uptake from plasma into account, reveal the presence of a lag period between change in neural activity and change in metabolic activity. Finally, fine-resolution deoxyglucose autoradiograms of the marmoset monkey retina show numerous layers, including a very active retinal pigment epithelium.